


The beauty of the stratosphere cries [Art Post]

by KarneolVision



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 15:16:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarneolVision/pseuds/KarneolVision





	The beauty of the stratosphere cries [Art Post]

_Turn on the lights and illuminate my... blue winter._

[originally posted 16.12.2012, <http://karneol-vision.livejournal.com/235782.html>]

Watched _Avengers - Earth's Mightiest Heroes_  just now, almost the entire series. I don't even have the strength today to hate on Tony, heh, he's not as bad in the show as he usually is anyway; kids shows always make you feel better about everybody and everything, no? Good thing that.  
Put myself in a place right between delightfully excited and desperately sad with some of the last episodes, too, obviously... hee. ~~(Mostly because Bucky's hair looked horrible in the cartoon style... Just kidding ;)~~

And tomorrow I will hate myself for how bad this has turned out. Seriously. How are you so tall, James?  
 ~~I should have given it more time, but I can't go on with this picture tonight, I want to move on to the next one, make the next better. There's a world of Bucky/Steve and I need to get going.~~

 I WILL redraw this the moment I have a bit of time.

 

 

 

  


 


End file.
